Refuge From Evil
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Frieza blows up Vegetasei! Vegeta and Kakarot's families come to Earth to seek refuge, but what's this? Frieza's coming to destroy Earth? R/R PLEASE! *Makes puppy-dog eyes* Ch. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Maybe I do own this, because Funimation didn't make them all 5 years old…oh well!

Summary-Frieza blew up Vegetasei! Oh no! Our favorite Saiyajin families are on Earth, and what's this? Frieza's headed for Earth? 

Krypton Remake

Another building collapsed just a foot away from Celipa. She dropped to the ground, covering her two sons, 5-year-old Radditz and 4-year-old Kakarot, with her body.

She hurled a curse to the sky and kept running.

"Bardock!" she screamed out her husband's name. "Bardock!"

"Celipa!" a voice called out to her, but it was obviously female.

She looked around. Far off down the road stood another woman, this one holding her son by the hand.

"Rosicheena!" Celipa called. She took her two sons by the hand and pulled them down the demolished street towards her friend.

Debris blew past her head as she made it to her friend, the Queen's, side. Every single one of them was covered in blood, dust, and grime. It was nearly impossible to breathe in the clouded air, but still, Celipa managed to shout over the noise.

"Come on! We have to get to the pods!"

Rosicheena, dragging her son Vegeta by the hand, ran down the streets after Celipa, who was trying to make her way into the emergency storage left open to any Saiyajin families.

The two women pulled their sons into the room, the door collapsing behind them. The five of them flew into the air and landed, disheveled, on the ground.

"Ugh," Celipa groaned, straightening herself out. She was pretty sure she had broken her ankle. But she had to ignore that now.

"Celipa!" she heard a male voice call.

"Bardock!" she screamed back, as her husband's arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. Swiftly, he carried her over to the pod storage and gently dropped her in one. He hoisted Radditz over and into the same one. "Take off!" he ordered, shutting the pod door. "I'll take Kakarot!"

As Celipa's pod began to lift off, she looked down through the translucent door to the ground below. Her husband was putting Kakarot and Vegeta into a pod, leaping in himself. The King and Queen were entering another pod. The two pod lifted off and ascended into the atmosphere just below her.

A great beam of light flew at Vegetasei. In a powerful explosion that sent any pods in the atmosphere flying further away, Vegetasei was no more.

Celipa covered Radditz's eyes, and inside their own pod, Bardock did the same to Kakarot and Vegeta. Celipa, Bardock, Rosicheena, and Vegeta Sr. dropped their heads in silent prayer for their destroyed planet.

The three pods gently floated through space until a gravitational force began pulling them into another atmosphere. This one belonged to a small, blue and green planet. A few buttons were pressed in the pods, and the name of the planet appeared. Earth.

The pods began to descend quickly. It seemed like flames blew pass the three pods as they began free-falling towards the 3rd planet from the sun.

A huge earthquake rocked the surface of the Earth, sending two friends, Bulma and Chichi, flying. The two four-year-olds immediately got up and started running to their mothers, Bunny and Olympia. "Mama!" Chichi yelled. "What is that?"

"This isn't an earthquake!" a male voice called, and Bulma's father, a man called Javier, running over. "The scale isn't getting any readings!"

The Earth settled down and the shaking stopped. Javier pulled an object out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. "The Alienated Scale shows that some unearthly life forms are…just over that way!" He started running, his doctor's coat flying in the wind, while the four women chased after him.

The five gasped in horror at the scene before them. 6 bodies were strewn about the ground, torn and broken. One boy was awake. He was leaning over a woman's body, weakly shouting, "Mom! Mom, wake up!"

Then, his ear twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. He raised a tear-stained, bloodied face to them, giving them an imploring look. "Please…" he begged weakly. "Help…"

Then his knees gave way and he collapsed.

Whoa, this is more gore than I usually write. Neways, next chapter: The Saiyajin families find themselves a new place to call home…or does Javier have other plans for them? Find out next time.

REVIEW!


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ. *Gets real indignant* I wouldn't come up with such stupid lines if I owned DBZ like Funimation does, would I?

A New Home

It was cold. Ice-cold. Kakarot opened his eyes to find himself floating in a tank full of cold, blue water. A strange mask covered his face, allowing him to breathe. Strong metal tubes attached to his skin, suspending him in the water.

As his vision cleared, he saw a tall, thin man leaning over some sort of machinery. The man said something, and pressed a square, blue button. Slowly, the liquid flowed out of the tank, leaving Kakarot hanging in the air.

The metal tubes gently lowered, descending him to the floor of the tank. Once his feet were on solid ground, he pulled free from the metal constraints and ripped the mask off his face.

The rush of air came to him so quickly he choked on it. He fell to his knees, gasping.

"Hey!" Javier yelled, kneeling down and strapping the mask over Kakarot's face again. "Your lungs are significantly damaged. Unless you got a death wish, you keep the mask on!"

"Daddy?" a small female voice called. Both of them looked up to see Bulma standing there. "Dr. Gero is here. For the conference?"

"Oh yes, sweetheart," Javier replied. "Tell him that I'll be right out."

"Okay, Daddy," Bulma said.

The words must've triggered something in Kakarot's mind. He pulled himself free of Javier and whipped around to face the other tanks, where Bardock, Celipa, Radditz, Vegeta Sr., Rosicheena, and Vegeta were still floating.

Kakarot started towards the tanks with a look of outrage, ready to destroy the containers. 

"Hey!" Javier ran and grabbed Kakarot, lifting him off the ground to stop him from moving. Kakarot struggled, but his weak, 4-year-old body wasn't any match for Javier's iron grip. "Bulma, quick! Bring that syringe over here!" He pointed with a single finger towards a table.

Bulma ran and got it, then brought it over to her father. Javier injected the strange liquid into Kakarot's arm.

Almost immediately, Kakarot stopped struggling. He twitched for a few seconds before stopping, and Javier set him down on a stainless steel table. "Good. That sedative should keep him calm for about 6 hours. That's enough time for the rest of them to wake up. Bulma, dearest, be a good girl and make sure he doesn't move, okay? If he tries to escape again, press this button." He pointed to a tiny black button on the wall.

"Okies!" Bulma squealed, proud to be left in charge of such an important specimen. As soon as Javier had left the room, she hoisted herself onto the table and sat next to Goku.

"Hiya!" she said happily. "My name's Bulma Brief! What's yours?"

Kakarot mumbled something incoherent. Bulma looked confused, then a look of realization swept over her. She reached over and flipped a switch on the mask. "There you go. Now, what's your name?"

"Kakarot Son, but you can call me Goku," Kakarot said. "Hey, where am I?"

"You're in Capsule Corps! My Daddy runs this company! We're the richest family in the world!"

"No, I mean, what planet are we on?"

"Silly!" Bulma giggled. "You're on Earth!"

Earth. He'd heard of this planet. Vegeta had said once that it was an incredibly weak planet, but then, Vegeta could've been mistaken. Kakarot reached into the tiny pocket of his shirt and pulled out a device that looked like a scanner.

"Hey, what's that?" Bulma asked, pointing to it.

"This thing's called a Scouter. It reads and shows a person's ki level. Here, summon up your strength, and I'll tell you your ki level."

Bulma mustered up her strength as best a 4-year-old non-fighter could, and Kakarot pressed a few buttons. "Your power level is…15."

"Is that good?" Bulma asked.

"If you don't fight, yeah. I fight. My power level is 152."

"Wow! That's really cool! You must be real strong!"

"I hope to be. My Mom's power level is 25,000."

"Holy God!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can't even count to that much, and I'm supposed to the a child prodigy!"

Both kids took a long look at the tanks. "So, who's who?" Bulma asked.

"That's my mother, Celipa." He pointed to the woman with wavy black hair that flowed to her hips and a black tail instead of a brown one. "And that's my father, Bardock." He pointed to a man who looked exactly like him, but much, much taller. "And that's my brother, Radditz." He pointed to a boy who was taller than him with a lot more hair. "And that," he said, going onto to Vegeta's family, "is Prince Vegeta."

Bulma squealed. "A prince! Cool! Hey, I wonder when he'll wake up."

We all know what happens next, don't we?

The glass to Vegeta's tank blew open, and the water spewed all over the two. An alarm immediately went up, but an angry Vegeta threw a small ki blast at it. "Where the Bleep am I!" he shouted.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarot called. "Calm down. This is planet Earth, and this is Bulma Brief."

"Hi!" Bulma said giddily, waving at him.

Vegeta was taken aback. No one who he had just been introduced to ever showed him that much indifference to rank and lineage. He crossed his arms and glared. "And just _what_ was I doing in that glass container?"

"That's a regeneration tank!" Bulma explained. "Daddy's invention! (1) You put people in there and they get better!"

"Why would _we_ need a stupid regeneration tank?" Vegeta demanded smugly.

"'Cause you were all torn up! 'Cept Goku here!"

Vegeta hit Kakarot on the back of the head. "You told her your second name? You baka!"

"Hey!" Kakarot said, guarding his head with his hands. "I could feel her psyche! It's pure!"

Vegeta stopped and glared at him. "Whatever, you're the Spirit Saiyan."

Bulma looked confused. "Spirit Saiyan?"

"Yeah!" Kakarot said. "It's a special type of Saiyan who can look into people's psyche and tell if they're allies or enemies."

"Oh. Cool!"

"Hey Bulma, how do we get outta here?" Vegeta demanded gruffly.

"I don't know…my Daddy said not to let you leave."

"I don't care! Tell me how to get out of here!"

"Hey, I'll do whatever I want!" Bulma snapped back. (Hehe, 4-year-old Bulma with a temper!) "You'll stay here if I want you to stay here!"

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hand and forced it down to prevent the ki blast that was forming. "Bulma, it's not a good idea to get Vegeta mad. Especially now that our planet is gone…"

"Oh. That's so sad," Bulma said, taking another one of her mood swings. "Well, I guess I can show you around Capsule Corps." She smiled brightly. "I'll introduce you to my friends!" She hopped off the table, took both their hands, and pulled them out of the room before they could pull away.

"OOPH!" all three of them ran into something and went flying back.

"Ow…Nathan, watch where you're going!"

A somewhat tall boy with shoulder-length black hair and sapphire-blue eyes glared coolly down at them. He was dressed in blue jeans, black shirt, and a red bandanna. (2) "You were the one running, Bulma," he said with his serene, make-you-go-crazy-if-you-heard-it-long-enough way. "You should be the one watching out."

Bulma stuck her tongue out at Nathan. "Where's Irisa and company?"

"In the ever-so-huge living room. Come on, let's go." He stopped and looked at the newcomers. "Who're they?"

"Oh! Nathan, these are my new friends Vegeta and…"

"Hold it," Kakarot said. He stared hard at Nathan, then nodded. "I'm Goku."

"Him, too?" Vegeta commented, straightening himself out. "You could barely find any of your friends who had a pure psyche on Vegetasei, and you find two complete strangers with pure psyches on this mudball."

"Maybe people on this planet aren't as merciless as people on Vegetasei were."

"Yeah, maybe," Vegeta mumbled back.

"Come on!" Bulma exclaimed, once again grabbing their hands and yanking them along.

I can see it now…CHIBI Z! That would be cute!

1-The regeneration tank will be an Earth invention.

2-The cyborgs will have normal names. So, here's the list: 

16-Lance 

17-Nathan

18-Irisa


End file.
